Three main systems for stowage of vehicle safety belts are known. These are roof-mounted systems, pillar-mounted systems, and parcel tray-mounted systems (primarily in sedans). In such systems, typically a safety belt webbing retractor of known design is hidden in the vehicle roof trim, pillar trim, or parcel tray trim, and the safety belt tongue and latch plate simply hang free when the safety belt webbing is fully retracted. Alternatively, a slot may be provided in a bezel adjacent to the webbing retractor for holding the safety belt tongue/latch plate. Such systems detract from the overall aesthetic appearance of the vehicle interior, since the safety belt tongue/latch plates are constantly visible. Moreover, conventional stowage pockets for safety belt tongues/latch plates remain open and visible when the safety belt is in use, further detracting from the vehicle interior fit and finish and providing an attractive, crafted appearance.
To solve this and other problems, the present disclosure relates to a soft close safety belt tongue stowage compartment providing concealment of the safety belt tongue when not in use.